A Touch
by McLiv
Summary: Carter's Bar & Grill is a popular place, but there two bartenders that have a problem. Eddie hates Patricia. Patricia hates Eddie. Simple as that. But what if one unintentionally touch changes everything. Peddie! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for this story! Liv's here! And those who want a sequel to Stuck With A Stupid Blondie, it'll come out soon, not sure when. But for now enjoy this story, A Touch! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA**

**Eddie's POV**

Another day at work. Ugh. My job sucks! I have to work with a whiny, yacking partner, Patricia. She's bossy, talks a lot, and hideous. I got into my car, and started driving to Carter's Bar & Grill. Yep, I'm a bartender.

But it had to be Patricia to have the same shift as mine. I tried talking to boss and change the time but he declined. Each day gets worse and worse. I don't know how I'll handle this any longer.

Patricia's POV

Great. Time for work. I hate my job. I have to work with a stupid, cocky partner, Eddie, who thinks he's perfect. I got outside and started walking to Carter's Bar & Grill. I know, I have same shifts as Eddie.

I heard that he tried to change time but boss declined. He made the worst mistake of his life. I can't take this any longer.

Eddie's POV

I walked into the bar and saw Patricia already there. I walked past her and said, "Yacker." "Weasel" She replied. "Since when did you come first? You're usually so slow walking here. Like a snail." I mocked. "Since when did you actually take a shower? You usually don't. Like a pig." She snapped. I glared at her.

Our shifts started and we are packed tonight at 9 o'clock. "Dude. That is a Shock Top!" I yelled at a drunk guy. "No, this is a Coke!" He yelled back. "It says Shock Top on the bottle!" I yelled again. "Oh you're right!" Then he left. What the hell? Then I went to other whiny drunk people.

Patricia's POV

"I want a bud light, red wine, water vodka, and blue moon!" The lady screamed for the third time. "I hear you! Just be patient!" I shouted. This place is so loud that I can't concentrate. "Hurry up, bitch!" The lady screamed again.

I tried to go faster but I still couldn't concentrate. I finally finished after 10 minutes. I gave it to the lady. "Oh and call me a bitch again, and I will personally grab a gun." I threaten her before she left. She just rolled her eyes and was out.

3 hours later, the bar finally closed. I have a massive headache and I'm cleaning with no help. "You know slimeball, You're not the only one tired, I have a freaking headache and you are not helping!" I screamed on top of my lungs. "Fine! I'll help you!" He shouted.

"First time in months." I muttered under my breath. "What?" I heard him say. "First time, in months." I repeated. "I help you before!" He defended. "Since when?" I asked. "I helped you when...um...er...okay you're right." He stuttered. "I'm sorry." He continued. "No you're not." I snapped in a high voice. "You're right about that." He laughed.

"Ugh, I'm out!" I said annoyed. "Wait! You just can't leave me here!" He yelled. "Oh yeah? Watch me." I said. Before he responded, I was out of the place.

I am planning on quitting tomorrow since I just can't do this anymore. Stupid Eddie for ruining my life.

**Short start, I know. But I'll try to make it longer next time. Should I continue?**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Liv's here! Thank for reviewing and following! I appreciate it! So here is chapter 2 of A Touch! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Patricia's POV  
I'm about to leave for my LAST day of work. I am going to quit right after my shift ends. I'll be happy and Eddie will be...eh, I don't care what he thinks. Final day, here I come. Then I started walking to there.

A shiny red mustang pulled up right next to me while I was walking. The window pulled down and I saw the face that I always wanted to kill, Eddie. "Hey yacker. You look tired, wanna hop in?" He asked. I started to open my mouth to respond but he interrupted, "Never mind, I don't want someone like you to be in my car." He laughed and drove away.

Ugh. I just want to strangle him these days...every day.

About 10 minutes I got there and Eddie is already here. I got into the bar and glared at him. "Williamson!" My boss screamed. "Yes, Mr. Diaz?" I replied trying to sound not annoyed. "This morning I came and it was a mess! You did nothing what so ever! And poor Edison who had a massive headache after last night and you didn't even help." He shouted. I opened my mouth in disbelief. "You're still not helping now, Eddie is over there getting ready for tonight." I turned my head towards Eddie and saw him cleaning dishes and transporting them to the cabinets. "If that happens again, You are fired." He continued.

I'm just gonna tell him I quit now. "You know what? I hate this job, I q-. AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and falling over. Eddie apparently wasn't paying attention and ran into me. The plates and cups he was holding were now broken. "Sweet, Williamson, clean it up now!" Mr. Diaz said annoyed.

We both tried to pick it up without hurting ourselves. I grabbed one but Eddie was reaching for that one and actually grabbed my hand. I felt sparks all over my hand and arm. It felt different. I immediately pulled away and looked at him with concern face. What just happened?

Eddie's POV  
I was reaching for a glass but it landed on Patricia's hand instead. I felt electricity shocked up my arm. I let go right away. I looked at her with confusion. Did that really happen?

-2 hours later-

This bar, once again, packed. The music glaring into my ears. The drunk people are driving me crazy. Patricia and I have never been in a rush like this before. I was reaching for a cup and so was Patricia and we ended up bumping each others heads. "Hey! Watch it!" I snapped angrily.

But I soften when I saw Patricia's eyes. This is the first time I noticed her eyes. They were deep chocolate brown. "You watch it!" She snapped back but not as angrily and turned away. What the hell?

Patricia's POV  
As I reach for a cup, I bumped my head against Eddie. "Hey! Watch it!" He shouted. But his face fell all of the sudden. I just looked at his eyes for the first time. They were deep crystal blue eyes. My face fell also. "You watch it!" I shouted back, trying to sound normal. What is happening to me?

Minutes passed, and the bar gets worse and worse. As I make a vodka, I went to look for a new bottle. I reached for the one I needed but my hand landed on Eddie's hand. I felt the same sparks I felt earlier. I let go and looked at him. He looked back. "Um...I needed this." I said very uncomfortable. "Er...I grabbed the wrong bottle." He stuttered. He grabbed a random one and walked away.

I know he lied about grabbing a wrong one. And it was cute...Holy shit, I just said that. Am I falling in love with him?

Eddie's POV  
Someone wanted a vodka and they were out so I went to get a new bottle. As I grabbed for the one, Patricia's hand touched mine. I didn't even see her next to me...but I got shocked again.

I pulled away and looked at her eyes again. "Um...I needed this." She said softly. "Er...I grabbed the wrong one." I panicked. I just picked up a random one and left. I thought about her eyes and how beautiful they are...Holy shit, did I just said that? I can't be liking her...or am I?

**Ooooooo. They're both falling in love! But is Patricia really going to quit? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Anyways, review!**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	3. Author's Note I know, I hate those too

**I'm so sorry! I am having a major writers block and I've been VERY busy due to my family problems. I might put this story for adoption if I can't do this. I am sorry for those who loved this but I can't do this anymore. If you're interested in adopting this, PM me. But we're not making it official unless I really can't do this. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


	4. Author's Note

**It's official that this story is adopted. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to continue this but I am SO busy. I'll still be writing, just not this one. PerfectlyImperfect7 have adopted this story and I know she'll do great. Thank you for those who read this. **

**Peace!**

**-Liv**


End file.
